Special keywords
This is a list of all special keywords. You cannot use any of these keywords as the name of a variable or an object. (pleas help us to complete this list) * abbreviated * addmax * addover * addpin * admin * after * any * any * array * arrow * as * ascending * at * back * backslash * before * binfile * black * blend * bold * box * break * browse * brush * bucket * busy * button * by * byte * bytes * card * cascade *caret * case * catch * character * characters * clear * codepoint * codepoints * codeunit * codeunits * colon * colorpalette * combobox * comma * COMn * control * crlf * cross * curve * dateitems * datetime * default * descending * done * down * dropper * each * effective * eight * eighth * element * else * empty * end * end_if * end_repeat * end_switch * end_try * english * eof * eraser * false * field * fifth * file * finally * first * five * for * forever * formfeed * four * fourth * from * front * ftp * graphic * gray * grevappicon * grevprofilereadonly * grevsmallappicon * hand * help * home * http * https * ibeam * image * in * int1 * int2 * int4 * integer * internet * intersect * into * inverse * it * italic * item * items * last * left * line * lines * link * long * lpt1%3A * magnifier * marked * maximize * me * menu * menuitem * message_box * middle * milliseconds * minimize * modem%3A * next * nine * ninth * noop * normal * notsrcand * notsrcandreverse * notsrcbic * notsrccopy * notsrcor * notsrcorreverse * notsrcxor * null * numeric * of * one * onto * opaque * option * oval * paint * paragraph * paragraphs * pencil * pi * plain * player * plus * point * pointer * polygon * popup * previous * printer%3A * private * pulldown * quote * real4 * real8 * recent * rectangle * regular * relative * resfile * return * reverse * right * roundrect * scrollbar * scrollbarfactor * second * seconds * segment * segments * select * selection * sentence * sentences * set * seven * seventh * shadow * short * six * sixth * slash * space * spray_can * srcand * srcandreverse * srcbic * srccopy * srcor * srcorreverse * srcxor * standard * stderr * stdin * stdout * strikeout * string * subover * subpin * surround * system * tab * tabbed * target * templateaudioclip * templatebutton * templatecard * templateeps * templatefield * templategraphic * templategroup * templateimage * templateplayer * templatescrollbar * templatestack * templatevideoclip * ten * tenth * text * the * then * There is * there is no * third * this * three * threedbox * tick * ticks * title * to * token * top * transparent * true * trueword * truewords * two * uint1 * uint2 * uint4 * underline * until * up * url * using * watch * while * white * whole * with * without * word * words * zero Category:Keywords